


My Little Brother

by sau1412



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sau1412/pseuds/sau1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam開口說的第一個字不是Dad，而是Dean。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇SPN同人:)

Sam開口說的第一個字不是Dad，而是Dean。  
  
「Dean！」  
  
指著奶瓶叫Dean，咬著毛巾叫Dean，哭喊時更加叫個不停。  
Dean Dean Dean……  
  
眼下不停郁動的唇說的話不再局限於那簡單的一字，有時深奧得連他也聽不明。  
「Dean！你有在聽我說嗎？！」  
  
Sam拍著手，Dean散漫的眼神明顯在魂遊。  
  
「你說得很好！繼續！」扯開迷人的笑，Dean不懷疑看著Sammy氣鼓發悶的臉蛋實在是很有趣。  
「我說Dean，這真的有必要調查一下！」Sam指著新聞頭版的手誇張地揚了揚，很明顯對他哥哥的態度感到不滿。  
Dean只是隨手把襪子拋到一邊，跟著繼續翻旅館附贈的成人讀物。  
  
原本等待Dean發言的Sam終於忍不住抽掉那礙眼的書刊，Dean的不悅更加令Sam放大喉嚨。「唏！現在是工作時間！」  
  
Dean翻了眼，對他認真的弟弟感到頭痛。「你什麼時候能夠停一下？這樣的作風不像你。」  
「你這是什麼話？！換了是Dad也會這麼做！」  
「哈！好…」Dean笑，眼裡滿滿的都是諷刺。「你說說看，你什麼時候聽過Dad說的話了？」  
  
Sam抿緊著唇說不出話，扭著的眉心叫人看著無助。  
  
  
真是受不了。  
  
「好了Sammy，這很明顯是孩子們的惡作劇，沒有必要花時間在這裡。」不耐煩地，Dean的語氣放軟了些。  
  
然而收狹的眼神顯然不同意，褪色眸子固執得毫不退讓，Dean瞪著眼氣敗地吼。「沒門！你在想什麼難道我不知道？！」  
  
他看著他走路，看著他開口說話，由他出身的那一天起他就看著他。  
無時無刻地。  
  
有什麼他會不知道的？笑話——  
「收起你那該死的內疚感！就算給你殺了那他媽狗娘養的也不可能解決得了什麼！」  
  
什麼Dad想讓他們做？這根本就不是他真的想做的事！  
Sam在想什麼他很清楚，宛如自己想的。  
  
然而那背轉的身影很成功地令他心漏跳一拍。  
  
「Sam！」  
翻身落床，Sam往門口離去的步伐沒有停下來，反而更加快了步速。  
  
Shit！  
  
「Sammy！」加重了語氣，Dean瀕臨失控邊緣。  
  
這一喊倒是拉住了他的兄弟，Sam回頭，壓抑的眉頭強硬地不肯示弱。  
  
該死的總是任性妄為！  
  
從小被爸爸叮囑要照顧Sam，保護Sammy這句話就算他睡著也不會忘記。  
可能就因為這樣，Dean很多時都會遷就Sam而放棄自己擁有的，而Sam也很不自覺地依賴Dean，這很明顯對Dean來說是很糟糕的一件事。  
  
Sam知道怎麼讓他妥協，縱管他知道他的小弟是無意，卻很成功讓他心甘情願。  
  
「別這樣，伙計！你知道我不是這個意思！」Dean抬眼望上他的兄弟，眼神說不出的閃爍。  
為了保護Sammy，他會竭盡所有，哪怕是要去他的命。  
只是這樣簡單而已。  
  
Sam沒有說話，眼神遊移著對不上他的。  
然而Dean知道他在聽。  
  
「我只是擔心你…」  
「你不可能永遠擔心我的，兄弟，我已經長大了！」  
「我是你哥哥！」怒著，Sam的口吻聽得他好刺耳，Dean扯著笑毫不留情。「你看你哪天有睡好了？嘿？不要以為我不知道你昨晚又來了，這次又是誰死了？」  
「Dean！」Sam對他哥哥的冷言冷語感到惱怒，那種冷漠的語氣令他害怕。「有問題的是你才對！」啞著的聲音夾著濃厚的擔心，只是Dean不以為然挑著眉。  
  
「我該死的很好極了！」攤開手，Dean瞪著Sam的眼睛，在那裡他看到他自己頹喪的臉。  
  
他的兄弟在嘆息。  
泛光的眸子看得他胸口緊揪著。  
  
Dean不懷疑自己對這小兄弟保護過度，這種保護慾在他老爸過世後更加無以復加地不斷膨脹。  
  
儘可能地，他有意不去想Dad的臨終遺言。  
也是時候覺得要停下來，為了Sammy，他可以放棄。  
  
只是Sam不知道，該死的他什麼都不知道！  
他很想找個人來打上一頓，或許Sam的建議很是不錯，殺魔比殺人的好處是不會被警察咖啡問候。  
  
Sam說得對，他不可能窮一生都在擔心他，他的小兄弟已經長得比他高了。  
他知道，他的Sammy已經是一個大男人了！  
  
該死的他知道！  
  
高大的身影看上去很礙眼，仰望的視線叫Dean想狠狠打上一拳。  
那彷彿看穿他在想什麼的褐眸，令他滋生好大壓力。  
  
Sam只是靜靜地看著他，皺著的眉配襯那純真的眼神完美地表現出憂傷。  
  
Dean懷疑他的兄弟是會巫術的。  
  
不說話的Sam更讓人感到強硬，比說話時更加咄咄逼人。  
用眼神制敵，正是Sam一貫的作風。  
  
以前Dad叮囑在他外出“打獵”時不准讓Sammy離開自己的視線範圍，他很想告訴他爸爸，他的小兄弟除了靜靜地看電視和嚷著吃Lucky Charms外一切都好，天！他最不想的就是和他玩眼瞪眼遊戲——因為總是他輸。  
  
對這任性的小弟感到煩厭，沒辦法。  
  
只要當Sam頂著一雙無辜的眼睛看著他時他就投降。  
小狗似的眼神讓他無法拒絕。  
『我想吃Lucky Charms的麥片！』不管有沒有都要瞪著那雙閃亮的大眼，天真夾著憂愁的眼睛任誰都不會Say No。  
  
他兄弟不當律師可以當牧師，不出聲也可以讓人委首稱臣，誠心誠意地為他做任何事，甘心得徹底。  
  
「Fine！」Dean攤手，放大聲浪完全不客氣地把他的不滿發洩給他老弟聽。  
  
他巴不得趕快離開眼前那雙磨人的眼睛，嘿！自始至終他都不是贏的那個，Dean氣極這樣的自己。  
  
「Fine！」Sam眨眼，語氣不難聽出一絲嘔氣成份，他執著衣衫塞到皮包，回頭說：「現在出發明早就到了。」轉開的勢子明顯地急著起行。  
  
Dean一屁股坐到床上，他已經作出最大讓步，難道還要他犧牲睡眠時間？  
「你急什麼？在此之前先去吃飯吧！我受夠了這兒的狗食了！」氣結的手不忿地猛揮著。  
Sam離開的步伐停下，眼神仍然一臉氣屈。  
  
這種硬脾氣怎麼就和老Dad一樣？！  
  
「Dean，你什麼時候能夠認真一點？」  
「我無時無刻都很認真——所以我們去那間酒吧打探一下情報如何？順便賺點錢——」  
意圖明顯得Sam翻了白眼，他難道看不到當聽說裡面兼營賭局時Dean的眼睛笑得多快樂？  
  
「你知道嗎？你真的是一個——」  
「Bitch。」  
  
Sam愣了下，看著他的兄弟沒好氣地揚眉，隱忍的唇弧度不安份地郁動。  
「Jerk！」  
  
  
綠眸眼中不乏笑意。  
  
哈！他還真懷念以前那乖巧的小兄弟了。  
  
  
  
  
ＥＮＤ～  
４／３／２００７


End file.
